The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Jacaranda mimosifolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sakai01’. ‘Sakai01’ represents a new sub-tropical tree grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Sakai01’, as a chance seedling in his garden in Nichinan-shi, Miyazaki, Japan in May 1995. In comparison to other seedlings of Jacaranda mimosifolia he had observed, the new cultivar was dwarf in habit. Subsequent to grafting he made the additional observation that the new cultivar produced flowers only 2 years after grafting.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by budding and grafting in Nichinan-shi, Miyazaki, Japan in May 1997. Asexual propagation by budding and grafting has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.